Pokemon wars
by Pikachu317
Summary: Pokemon kind now faces the alien juggernaut, The Covenant. Will mankind be able to save Pokemon kind, or will the Covenant destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

Life before and after

Life, what is life? To me it is something that must be saved. My name is Jack Par, and I'm a Pikachu with a average life, that all changed one day. Aliens that call themselves The Covenant invaded my home world on May 22, 2543. We fought The Covenant, but we did not stand a chance. We had no choice but to levee our home world. I lost my family to the aliens, I vowed revenge on The Covenant. I would kill as many of those sons of birches as I could. We launched as many star ships as we could. Our base is a Space Station called Freedom. We now live running from the Covenant in the vast gulf of space. When all hope seemed lost, a new hope raised. Aliens that called themselves the human race have been fighting The Covenant for years. These aliens had the power to defeat the Covenant. They are our last and only hope.

July 6, 2544 above Planet Verge.

"All right men," said Captain James Harold, Captain of the UNSC Battleship Forge. He was about 6"5', had red hair, blue eyes, a nice thin face, and a large scar on his left eyelid. He had a UNSC Captain's uniform on. "This misson is not going to be easy like our last mission, they know that we are coming. Some of you will not come back to this ship. After this, we leave the rest to God." He walk over to a control pad, it had a touch pad. He pressed on it. A hologram appeared, it was a map of the city of February. "The Covenant has taken control of this city, we want it back. There is a prototype weapon that must be recovered or destroyed. You are the best that ODST can offer, Godspeed to you all."

The ODST Marines looked at each other. Their names are classified, called only by their numbers. "Your kidding," Said ODST 5. "The last time they sent ODST Marines down there, they all died."

"Oh, sut the hell up, number 5. ODST 4 said.

"Can it you two, this is not ODST boot camp!" Shouted ODST 1, team captain of ODST Black-ops. "Has anyone wrot there last will yet, bec-"

"Sut the Hell up." said number 4 "We'll make it."

"I said can it!"

"Number 1," said ODST 3. "We're all set, the pods are ready for departure."

"Allrght men, this is what we trained for, lets move out."

The ODST team were armed with BR55 battle rifles, M7S sub machine guns, and 5 grenades.

They had black ODST body armor. The 5 man ODST team were placed into there exoatmospheric insertion vehicles. The pods were then launched into the planet's atmosphere.

July 6, 2544.

The City of February.

Planet Verge.

1500 hours.

(Jack Par's POV)

Me and my friend Ashley, a Latias, were cornered by 5 Elites, and 5 Jackals firing Plasma rifles and Needlers. We were in an destroyed factory. I was armed with a Plasma rifle, Ashley just used her hyper beam attack. "Ashley, we need to get out of here, and fast!"

"But were, there allover the fucking place!"

We heard a loud roar, it was a Brute! It was armed with a battle hammer and a Brute plasma rifle. "Great, now they sent in a Brute, this is not my day!" I yelled. A Jackal fired his plasma rifle at me. The plasma bolt hit me in the shoulder. Blood gushed out from my wound.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled out in pain.

"JACK!" Ashley screamed. She flew over to me.

"Ashley," I said weakly. "I guess this is it."

"NO, your not going to die, your going to live."

My vision was getting dark. My blood was all over Ashley's paws. We then heard a sound like thunder. We looked up, 5 fireballs raced though the sky and disappeared behind a large hill.

"That must be the humans, we must find them, hang on Jack. She then turned my and herself invisible. She flew of with me in her arms.

Will Ashley be able to find the ODST team in time, we'll find out next time. This is Pikachu 317,

signing out.

Pi Pika!


	2. Chapter 2: The will to live

This is Pikachu317, I now have a laptop. It has been so long. What I'm saying is that I am happy to be back now. I do not own Halo and Pokemon, so do not sue me. so enjoy chapter 2 of Pokemon wars.

Chapter 2

The will to live.

July 6, 2544.

The City of February.

Planet Verge.

1535 hours.

(Jack Parr's POV)

Ashley was trying her best to reach the humans, but I was losing too much blood. I blacked out.

I then saw myself back on board The Freedom Space Station, being told what me and Ashley's mission is. (Flashback. July 5, 2544. The Serpentis System, near the gas giant Viperidae in orbit. 2400 hours.)

Me and Ashley were in the the main control room of the Pokemon Space Command Space Station Freedom. There were windows all over the room. We could see the gas giant Viperidae, and its great red spot in it's atmosphere. Behind us was another large window. There was trees of all kinds from our home world. We grew our own food here. It makes me sad to see all of this. I so missed my home, my mom, my dad, my brother and my sister. I miss my hometown of tiwnleaf. I so hated the The Covenant. I wanted to kill them all for what they did to me, my family, my world, and to Pokemon kind. Before we knew it there was a very bight light. Ashley and I could not see. Then a figure appeared. We knew what it was, it was Arceus.

We bowed down to our master. He was our leader and the creator of all Pokemon kind. They say that the Forerunners entrusted him to create us Pokemons, he too was a Forerunner, the last of his kind. He created us after the Halo event 100,000 years ago, when the Forerunners had to use this super weapon to destroy The Flood, and all other life forms. Us Pokemons had faced The Flood before. We crushed it easily.

"Rise." Said Arceus in a Godlike voice.

We did what he asked us to do.

"I have something that I want you two to do." Explained Arceus. "There is a small planet that is called Verge."

"Why do you want us to go there?" Asked Ashley.

"I want you to go there, because, the human race has settled on this world, we need to make first contact with the humans, so we can get help fighting The Covenant, we can not fight them without their help, I'm counting on you two, your are last and only hope."

"Yes, sir." Said me and Ashley.

"Good luck to you two, and Godspeed."

(End of flashback)

"...J...Jack...can you hear me...don't die on me!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Ashley's crying face. I felt very weak and light headed. I could not say anything. I kept on spiting up blood. I was dying, and it felt like it.

"Hang in there, Jack, were almost there!" Ashley had fond an destroyed house.

"Jack we'll hid here for now, Covenant forces are coming from the north of February, we don't stand a chance agist them, all we have for weapons is this Plasma rifle, and its almost out of ammo, we need to find the humans now!"

Little than we knew, they would find us

(ODST 1's POV)

Me and my team landed in a grassy field. It once had trees in it, gone long ago by the Covenant. I was on Reach before the Covenant destroyed it. I had many friends that I have lost during the battle for Reach. We lost the battle, and we lost Reach. We may have lost Reach, but, the Covenant sure as hell have not won the war. I'll kill every one of those sons of birches I can. They destroyed my home out in the Outer Colonies, the planet of Dwarka. I joined ODST after I heard Dwarka was glassed by the Covenant. I've been fighting them ever since then.

My team and I climbed out of our pods. I looked around, pulling out my BR55 battle rifle.

"ODST team, this is ODST 1, respond, over."

"ODST 1, this ODST 2, I read you."

"This is ODST 3, HOORA!"

"This is ODST 4, checking in."

This is ODST 5, armed and ready."

"Alright men, lets roll."

We made our way down the hill that we landed, and made our way into the destroyed city. We need a place to stay for the night, The Covenant has forces moving in from the north of the city, we do not want to run into them. Our mission is to find a prototype weapon before 0100 hours. At 0100 hours, Cole Protocol will be in effect. When this happens, we will have to destroy the prototype weapon and its data. We don't want it to fall into the hands of the Covenant. It would doom us all. We found a house to spend the night. The house was in very bad shape, but it would have to do. We walked into the destroyed home, we were in what use to be a child's room. There were moneys and zebra wallpaper all over the walls, stained with blood. It was indeed a sad sight. I was pissed off by this. The Covenant had no soul, no remorse. All they do is kill, kill, kill.

As I was thinking about the life this house once had, a figure appeared. I looked at it. It as some sort of red dragon. The dragon looked back at me. It had this look in its eyes. They say the eyes are like windows to a person's soul, when I looked into its eyes, I saw that it was very scared and sad. The dragon opened its mouth as if it was going to say something.

"Help me." Said the Dragon.

I knew that the dragon was not treat to me and my team by just looking at her eyes. On my HUD, it said it was not apart of the Covenant, hell, I had never seen an alien like this before. Something in head told me that I needed to help this poor soul. I felt bad for it, so I just had to help.

When my men saw it near me, they raised their battle rifles at the being.

"Men, stand down."

"But, sir?" Asked ODST 2 "What if that alien works for The Covenant?"

"Not to my scanners, it is an unknown alien. If it was Covenant, we would already be dead by now, and besides, we don't know what it is, we could use as much help as we can, we're already losing this war to the Covenant, and we sure could have an ally for this mission."

"I agree." Said ODST 3.

"So, lets find out what it needs help with." Replied ODST 5.

So then I walked over to dragon to find out what it wants help with.

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" I asked the dragon.

"I'll tell you soon, but if we don't hurry, my friend is going to die!"

"Alright, we'll go with you, we have a medic, he'll take good care of your friend."

"My friend is in the next room next to yours, he's bleeding really bad."

We walked over to the room that was right next to ours, we saw on the floor was what looks like a yellow mouse with 2 brown stripes on it's back, and a thunder bolt tail. I saw that it was hit by a plasma bolt from a Covenant Plasma rifle. It had a lage plasma burn on its left shoulder, with an open wound, blood gushing out from it.

"ODST 3, you know what to do." I said

"I'm on it!"

ODST 3 pulled out his medic pack, it was full of liquid painkillers and biofoam. The biofoam was a clear liquid used to heal wounds. ODST 3 pulled out a pneumatic hand held syringe gun from his medic pack, and then he placed it next to the yellow mouse's wound. It yelped out in pain. The yellow mouse looked back at ODST 3.

"T-thank you..." Said the mouse, weakly.

The mouse closed its eyes. It black out. The bleeding had stopped, the biofoam was working.

"Will he be OK?" Asked the dragon.

"He'll be just fine," I replied. "What happened, and who are you two?"

"We are what you would call refugees, we are a race of aliens know as Pokemons. We are beings with amazing powers. We were once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, much like yours, until the Covenant declared a holy war against us. They said that we Pokemons were unfit to be in this universe, so they came to my and my partners world, and they destroyed our homeworld. We had to leave our home behind. We sent as many star ships as we could. We have been on the run from the Covenant for over 5 years now, living onboard a space station in the Serpentis System, near the gas giant Viperidae. There are only 8 million of us left, we need help, so when we found out about the human race fighting the Covenant, it gave us hope. We were sent here to make first contact with any humans that lived, we found that the Covenant had taken over this world. We got ourself into a firefight. My partner got hit by a plasma bolt from a plasma rifle."

"You guys have been though a lot." Said ODST 4

" Those Covenant assholes!" Shouted ODST 2 "Your kind too?"

"It appears that we have a common enemy, they plan to do the same to us, but I won't let them. They must pay for killing so many innocent races." Said I. "Do you two have names?"

"Why yes, my name is Ashley, the kind of Pokemon I am is a Latias, my partner's name is Jack, he's a Pikachu." Replied Ashley. "Why is you a your team here?"

"We're here to find a prototype weapon, we must find it before the UNSC declares Cole Protocol."

"What's Cole Protocol?"

"Cole Protocol. When it is declared, we have to destroy anything that has the coordinates to our homeworld, Earth." I explained "We can not let the Covenant get it, if they do, we lose."

"Oh, alright, we can help, we have powers that are just as powerful as some of your kinds WMDs."

"Wow, we sure could use a lot of firepower." ODST 5 said.

"OK then, but for now we'll spend the night here. We'll move out in 0700 hours, so get a hot meal, and rest easy for now."

Later...

1100 hours.

I was up late, going though maps of the city and of the UNSC Weapon Dept. building, and cleaning my guns. I then walked out of the house. The air was nice and cool, wind blowing into my face. I looked up to the sky. Memories of my childhood came back to me. Yes, its true that I lived on Dwarka for most of my life, but every summer, I always visited my Aunt Kate. She lives in Key West, Florida. I missed be on the beach. Nice, warm, sea water all over my naked body. Oh, how I so missed the Earth. I felt a tear roll down my face. There's noting funny when a soldier cries. I feel down to my knees, and I cried. I felt someone place an hand on my shoulder. I looked back, and I saw Ashley behind me. She looked sad.

"You OK?" She asked, with a soft voice.

"I was thinking about my past, Oh how I so miss it."

"I know how you feel, I think about it all the time."

"So you know how bad it feels. You lost your world to the Covenant. I feel bad for you."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"All I ever knew of this big bad universe was the Covenant, but when we found out that humans were real, it gave us Pokemons hope."

"But why us. We are noting but a violent, and vile race."

"We Pokemons ain't any different."

"I want to know something?"

"What?"

"Your name."

"M-my name, but I can't"

"Why?"

"Well you see, I'm a ghost. No one knows who I am."

"We have Pokemons that are just like you, but, I see something inside you that makes you what I believe that makes you a hero, the will to live."

"M-m-me a-a hero, no I not, I just a soldier. It's the life I always knew. You train, you go to war, and then you die."

"You value your life so little, don't you? Maybe your the one who needs help."

I felt something I have never felt in my whole life, I was falling for Ashley. Ashley flew in front of me. I was in love with her. Something deep down in my heart was telling me to tell her my name.

"I'll tell you my name. My name is Kevin."

"That's a nice name for yo-..."

I placed my lips on Ashley's. We kissed.

"I think I'm in love with you, Ashley."

"I love you too."

We kissed again.

"But I'm a soldier, so are you, one of us could die out there."

"I know, but just because we're soldiers, it does not mean we can't fall in love Kevin. I know that we could die in battle, but when we Pokemons go off to war, we fight for not just our kind, and for honor. We fight for the mens and womens that we love and for our family. Who are you fighting for, Kevin."

I have never knew what I was really fighting for. Yes I'm fighting for mankind, but I haven't really thought of this very much.

"I-I don't know, I just don't know."

"Then you should fight for me, Kevin, my love."

"M-my l-ove."

"Yes Kevin, your my love."

Ashley placed her lips onto mine. I put my arms round her, she did the same. We held each other tightly in each others arms. I began to cry, hard. So was Ashley. At that moment, I made a vow to myself and God that when this war is all over with and me and Ashley live, that I would find a peaceful, quiet place on Earth with Ashley and live the rest of my life with Ashley in peace.


End file.
